<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shuichi Saihara, Super High School Level Racist by Tsumugeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319117">Shuichi Saihara, Super High School Level Racist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee'>Tsumugeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi is hitting people with Nazi jokes, his distaste for Mexicans, and overall racism. Angie is victim to this and kaito must stop shuichi before he dose something extremely retarded.<br/>Preview<br/>"Angie stood there in shock. Surely Atua and his divine grace will torment that piece of shit, yet vengeance only makes Angie seem retarded.</p><p>Instead they fought. The whole school crowded around them until Kaito came, and broke them up. Saihara as the sad little dancer he was fractured most of his legs before even starting to fight. Angie on the other hand still whacked her head on the sidewalk, and was quite unconscious."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shuichi Saihara, Super High School Level Racist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Shuichi's mom dropped him, and of to school he was ready to beat the living shit out of all the kids there, but oh, no physically, mentally. Stocks and stones break your bones and somebody saying words at a extremely high pitch.</p><p>So as he went into the gate he saw Angie. Ah yes, shsl black man. He ran over there and said the insult he prepared all night to say.</p><p>" be slave " he said proudly</p><p>Angie stood there in shock. Surely Atua and his divine grace will torment that piece of shit, yet vengeance only makes Angie seem retarded.</p><p>Instead they fought. The whole school crowded around them until Kaito came, and broke them up. Saihara as the sad little dancer he was fractured most of his legs before even starting to fight. Angie on the other hand still whacked her head on the sidewalk, and was quite unconscious.</p><p>When she arose from her corpse like state the only thing she could remember was God, not Atua, the lord saviour.</p><p>She woke up to Mikan making out with Ibuki on the hospital bed next to her, and felt the urge to stop the sin that was being committed at the very moment.</p><p>A mere bottle of thee superior alcohol, beside the blessedly wine, isopropel. The spray bottle was perfect for those pesky hoes, and worked fine in temporarily detaching them.</p><p>Iruma then came in, irritated, but why? </p><p>"Wh'dya pull em apart? Things were gettin' good!" Iruma yelled</p><p>"Ah, well, they were not. A case of this will spread like influenza across this school and soon enough the population of us will be genderless blue-haired people throwing dildos at cops!" Angie replied</p><p>"You mean that's what I'm missin' out on?!!" Iruma said</p><p>"You should be happy" Angie sighed</p><p>Saihara had awoken too, and was not in the mood.</p><p>"Tsh, I went easy on that GIRL" Saihara snarled</p><p>"Yeah, I hear you" Mikan said and hurried him out of the medical building, which he wasn't allowed to be in anymore.</p><p>Kaito was waiting for him out of the building, leaning against a wall.</p><p>"Why you be like that dawg" Kaito sighed</p><p>"I hate everyone that doesn't try to understand me"</p><p>"Why should theyyy"</p><p>"Cos I'm special"</p><p>Saihara headed to the bathroom and saw a sight even bleach couldn't cure.</p><p>A piano </p><p>He screamed and bashed it</p><p>Kaede ran over</p><p>"What the fuck!" She yelled</p><p>"You know I hate pianos ever since we broke up!"</p><p>"Uh, no?!"</p><p>He ran into the bathroom and saw kokichi in the sink and Celestia and Nagito on the floor trying to summon something</p><p>"Can I like shit without having a hellspawn diarehha butthole?!" He yelled</p><p>"Sorry, no craps today, it disrupts our communication with the gods!" Celestia warned</p><p>"Aight, listen up, y'all do your stupid ritual and imma shit in the corner" Saihara said</p><p>"Your quite the negotiator, but we simply can't have you shit" Nagito said</p><p>"Why you doing this anyway"</p><p>"We found 27 bottles of benadryl and split it 5 ways"</p><p>"Who has the other 2"</p><p>"I dunno, probably dead." </p><p>Saihara ran out, he couldn't blame Hitler for what he saw today.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>